


Fresh

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: La respuesta es la que esperaba. "No trates de mantenerlo, solo dejalo ir", susurran los parlantes y los puños gamberros de Kyoutani Kentarou, el Perro Loco de Aoba Josai, impactan contra mi nariz. El dolor es tal que la poca nubosidad que produjeron las tres cervezas se disipa tan rápido que apenas puedo notarlo y la adrenalina y la dopamina (o qué carajos sé yo) comienzan a correr por mis venas. ¿Quién necesita alcohol para olvidar?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Terushima Yuuji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Kudos: 2





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalHnrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHnrz/gifts).



> "Fresh" es una canción de Simon Curtis, y también es el nombre de este corto. La verdad este es uno de mis escritos favoritos.  
> Me tomó su tiempo el poder corregirlo hasta este punto así que espero que lo disfruten.

Fue simplemente un corte, digamos, _salvaje._

El partido contra Karasuno desequilibró absolutamente todo. No es que hubiéramos creído que teníamos oportunidad pero aun así el perder nunca es algo que se pueda superar con facilidad. El problema radica en que desde entonces mis compañeros se han estado arrepintiendo de cada maldito detalle de sus miserables vidas, y una parte de ese oscuro y pesado resentimiento se ha pegado a mí como un chicle a una suela de zapato caro.

La música de fondo ha estado taladrando mis tímpanos, volviendome loco lentamente desde hace un rato.

Es simplemente el bar y la maldita música que pasan. Supongo que es ahí donde empieza todo: o comienzas a disfrutar la música y te tomas un trago o mejor vete a casa, niño.

El alcohol logra desinhibir a las personas lo suficiente como para que olviden sus problemas. Por eso no me importa que me cobren más gracias a esa estúpida norma de "no venta a menores". Es más de lo que puedo pedir sin credencial de mayoría de edad y toda esa mierda de las legalidades.

La primer cerveza tarda su tiempo en desaparecer del vaso. Cuesta tragarla, es demasiado amarga. Sólo necesito unas más; o las suficientes para dejar de pensar en mis estúpidos problemas y ahogarme en cualquier cuartito de hotel con algún desconocido.

No es un gran plan y no lleva a ningún sitio. No me engaño a mi mismo ni llego a escapar realmente de los problemas pero funciona, al menos por un tiempo.

_"Este no es el camino a mi corazón, ni a mi cabeza o mi cerebro. Esto es sólo mi manera de desencadenar los sentimientos que están en el fondo de mí"._

La voz del bastardo de Simon Curtis, demasiado fingida, rozando lo vulgar y lo pornográfico llega a mí y me desquicia más de lo que realmente desearía.

Es la letra. La _jodida_ letra y su claro reflejo de lo que me sucede en este momento.

—Alguien debería meterle una patada en el trasero a este desgraciado —digo más al aire que a cualquiera de los pobres diablos que se hunden más y más en sus conflictos con cada trago que dan a sus copas.

—Le patearía otras cosas al hijo de puta.

Quien responde es el chico que está sentado a la izquierda, en la silla más cercana a mí. Tiene pinta de ser un pandillero, de tener mal carácter, de ser un tipo duro. Una extraña combinación mezclada en sus ojos oscuros, su cabello rubio teñido y su ceño fruncido.

—Haríamos un gran equipo: "El Club de los Pateadores de Otras Cosas".

Él gruñe en respuesta. Y algo me dice que debo alejarme, que nada bueno saldría de liarme con ese tipo.

—Dejan entrar a cualquiera en estos bares, siquiera prohíben la entrada a menores.

Busco joderlo, molestarlo en algún sentido. El chico aprieta la mandíbula y su rostro se altera completamente. Está sacado, furioso _sin lugar a dudas_.

—Dime, mocoso de Josai, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas?

El alcohol nubla la cabeza y Simon Curtis dice a gritos: _"_ _Podemos ponernos un poco locos solo por diversión"._

La respuesta es la que esperaba. " _No trates de mantenerlo, solo dejalo ir"_ , susurran los parlantes y los puños gamberros de Kyoutani Kentarou, el Perro Loco de Aoba Josai, impactan contra mi nariz. El dolor es tal que la poca nubosidad que produjeron las tres cervezas se disipa tan rápido que apenas puedo notarlo y la adrenalina y la dopamina (o qué carajos sé yo) comienzan a correr por mis venas. ¿Quién necesita alcohol para olvidar?

Un golpe, dos o tres y un guardia de seguridad está sacándonos a la fuerza, sin embargo, el mal nacido sigue golpeándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _"Átame y domíname hasta que termines, hasta que termine",_ susurra Simon y golpe a golpe ambos terminamos en algún parque completamente sucios, llenos de sangre y con los nudillos rotos, exhalando aire caliente y escupiendo saliva roja, cansados y extasiados.

Excitados.

— _Mierda_ —dice. Me mira con rechazo pero cuando se levanta extiende su mano y sonríe. La voz bizarra de Simon susurra en mi cabeza: " _desvistete, prueba la carne"._

—Deberías solucionar ese problemita, perro.

Tal vez pensamos lo mismo o tal vez fue por la maldita canción que está en el aire, llenando nuestras cabezas con la misma idea. Su casa, la mía, ¿qué importa?

Lo más cercano es un hotel viejo y destartalado, y en los pasillos sus dientes se clavan en mi piel una y otra vez.

Cuando me besa, el sabor metálico de la sangre llena mi boca y su lengua juega con mi piercing hasta que el aire falta.

Por una vez dejo que me dominen, a él le gusta ese juego.

 _"Duro, duro, duro"._ Tira de mi cabello rubio mientras penetra, presiona sus dedos sobre mi garganta y cuando me mira sus ojos piden que ruegue, piden que le suplique por más.

_"Pidelo, Terushima, hazlo"._

Cuando el turno llega a su fin y el olor rancio de las sábanas me golpea, por fin logro entender a Simon Curtis cuando escribió Flesh y pensó en esa asquerosa frase " _prueba la carne"._


End file.
